Anasaze/Anasaze (Canon)
Anasaze is a planet found in Meteos, Meteos Online, and Meteos Wars. It is classified as one of the "starter" planets of the games alongside Oleana, Geolyte, Firim, and in Meteos Wars, Lumious. Planetary Data With a varied surface with a lot of brown to it, Anasaze looks similar to various gas giants, but is far from anything the same, being a solid desert planet. A dried up terrestrial planet, Anasaze has very little moisture and a thin atmosphere. Anasaze appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as part of the Earth Lovers, sharing its grouping with Forte and Cavious. ''Inhabitants The Anasazeans are more akin to plants than anything, cacti in particular. They have a population of approximately 2.2 billion, and reach an average of 2.5 meters in height. They have a single eye, and have what appear to be large spikes on either side of their head. Like a cactus, they can survive on very little moisture, and can withstand incredibly harsh conditions. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' This planet does not require any sort of fusion to unlock, as it is unlocked from the start. Its Sound Set, Wild West Cowboy requires 100 Soil Meteos to fuse, or it can be unlocked by clearing the Branch route of Star Trip for the first time. ''Meteos Encounters'' In the original Meteos game, Anasaze has a large abundance of Soil Meteos, followed by a fair balance of Air, Fire, and Iron, a small amount of Zoo Meteos, and trace amounts of Dark. Anasaze has 9 columns to play with. Anasaze's playstyle can be described as a mix of Jeljel and Forte, making it a difficult planet to use despite its starter planet status. While Anasaze's ignitions start with quite a bit of power, they will gradually lose power over the next few ignitions. Once seven or more ignitions are made, they will gain more power and can now be launched off the screen with ease, similar to Jeljel. Additionally, a vertical ignition can be used to launch Meteos off the screen with less effort, since it will have high power in any part of a chain, similar to but not as powerful as Forte's own vertical launches. With this, Anasaze is best put in the hands of an expert player, due to its odd, but rewarding mechanics. Meteos Online/Wars Data Meteos Online Anasaze made its second appearance in Meteos Online, as, strangely enough, an unlockable planet. To fuse it, the player would need 3000 Air Meteos, 3000 Fire, 3500 Soil, 3000 Iron and 1500 Zap. Anasaze experienced high frequencies of Soil Meteos, followed by lower, equal frequencies of Iron, Zap and Air, slightly lower amounts of H20 and even lower amounts of Zoo. The Rare Meteo that could drop here was Time. Meteos Wars Anasaze made its third appearance in Meteos Wars, as a starter planet. Anasaze experiences high concentrations of Soil Meteos, followed by lower amounts of Air, lower amounts of Zoo, about half as much Dark, and trace amounts of Iron Meteos. Anasaze retains its unusual launching mechanics, and its physics were left mostly unchanged, making it a steady competitor in the right hands, alongside its new Planet Impact, Armageddon, allowing for incredibly heavy hits with good timing. Its native's animation was also changed to show it pivoting on its "foot" left and right, rather than stretching in those directions. Its corresponding accessory could be unlocked by completing a total of 10 games. Gallery Block Designs CombinedAnasaze.png|Anasaze's Meteos design in the original game. CombinedOnlineA.png|Anasaze's Meteos design from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos - Anasaze.jpg|A depiction of Anasaze's desert surface, via Meteos Meteos Online - Anasaze.jpg|A depiction of Anasaze's surface, via Meteos Online. Trivia *An Anasazean wearing a Crown can be seen on the Accessories 20 achievement in Meteos Wars. *Anasaze's name may be derived from the Anasazi people that lived in the southwestern United States, a region known for its desert climate. *Anasaze's tileset from Meteos Online represents the tiles for planets with Armageddon in Meteos Wars. Category:Canon Planet Pages